Struck Down
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Brianna, the big bold B has just yelled out her crush on a certain computer geek. To bad Zach has someone else in mind. But how far will Brianna go to get Zach's heart and who will be hurt in the process. Rating raised for like 'language'
1. Revelation

"I love Zach. He's really cute and..." Brianna stated then paused realizing how loud her voice really was. She had just yelled out her crush to Zach and the entire class had heard. And soon everyone in the entire fifth grade of Lancaster Elementary would know about her crush. Victoria would laugh at her, tell her she needed better taste and to watch her big mouth. Abby Hayes always with the journal would probably record this information forever and for always. Zach looked over at Natalie, then Hannah, then Bethany, then Tyler and finally to Abby. Abby- that was who Zach hinted he liked, she had the guy Brianna wanted and didn't even care.

Bethany looked over at her smirk playing on her face. She looked happy about this, and she smiled over at Tyler and Tyler looked over at Brianna. Tyler was currently Victoria's male informant in Ms. Kantor's class. Bethany didn't know; but when did Bethany know anything.


	2. Bethany Knows More Than She Lets On

Bethany didn't know anything. Or, so I thought when I was talking to Vicky she mentioned, Tyler mentioning Bethany telling him she never wanted to date him again. And Tyler was seriously destroyed, so Zach maybe was too busy helping Tyler get over Bethany. I never did understand what Tyler saw in her- she was just crushing on him because I was crushing on Zach. But after we stopped being friends she still seemed to like him. But now that's definitely over between them, and Tyler is the sad one. She is more devious than me; I don't play with other people's feelings. But then Tyler and Vicky do spend a lot of time together. But maybe they weren't together and Bethany was wrong... _**WAIT**_ why am I wondering about their problems, I have my own.

Zach hasn't even noticed or spoke to me. He has been speaking more to Abby Hayes, OH MY GOD what if they're together. He's always had a crush on that red head and she just never noticed. Maybe, he got up the courage to ask her out. And then he wouldn't ever be mine because he'd be forever happy


	3. Need To Get Popular

He would be forever happy and I would end up a lowly old hag with no friends and fifty cats and spite for men everywhere and I would never be pretty again! But Vicky knows, because Tyler told her and Bethany dumped Tyler means.

I like Bethany again, maybe we could go back to being BFFL's and like never letting Victoria between us. It was because of her we weren't speaking in the first place and now it's like- she drove a barrier between us.

But Beth just like broke it. Maybe we could be friends again, I liked seeing Blondie she's like really cute while she's awake and all the other animals were cool too- especially the bunnies. I never want to buy another fur coat again, or leather.

But back to the matter at hand, Zach likes Abby, I blurted out that I like Zach creating a huge catastrophe only to be avoided by creating an even bigger catastrophe.

But what catastrophe could I create without making anyone pity me- well maybe I could like host a party, like a costume party where everyone dresses up again. But I need a new location, and like something big and different. Maybe daddy will rent me a special ballroom, DJ, caterer and an MC.

Unfortunately, with my current state of about-to-be-unpopularity it would be really hard to get anyone to attend. Well, only if Vicky sends out the urgent text that I am no longer cool then something will have to be done. But I don't know who could help me out- well maybe I do.

The scheming seems to suddenly be her element.


	4. Plan of Attack

Although working up the courage to talk to her ex-best friend, Bethany, was one of the hardest things she's ever done in her life. But the girl was surprisingly calm about it; making no fuss and actually condoning the idea. She had been extremely honest with her, and had been nice enough to even offer to walk into school and hang out with the ousted girl. Brianna decided to work on her bravery and ask the brunette, the question plaguing everyone's mind. "Um, Bethany is it okay to ask you a question." The blonde haired girl just waved her hand, "well, um, why did you break up with Tyler? I mean everyone wonders why, and I well it's just one of the many issues on my mind lately. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too." Brianna rambled, her eyes glued to the pavement she stood on.

Bethany sighed brushing her side bangs out of her eyes, "I knew sooner or later someone would work up the balls to ask me. I just didn't think it was you, or that you cared enough to ask." She muttered walking forward, before jerking to a stop, sighing loudly; "Tyler was telling Victoria everything about the class. He wouldn't even tell me what homework I missed while I was sick, but he would gossip with her like she was everything he ever wanted- and I was nothing. It got to be too much; and finally I just snapped. Figured out he was one of those guys."

Brianna cocked her head, "type of guy? What does that mean?"

"You really have never had a boyfriend have you?" She turned, and the darker haired girl whose face was turning bright red. "Well, those guys are the total assholes who like don't realize what they have until their screaming at them. I hate you, and never again will I ever speak of you, to you or love you. So you can go fuck yourself. Or at least that's sort of how our conversation went. And now he's playing the victim, and apparently he cut off all ties to Victoria- not like I believe it."

Bethany caught her breath, those last few sentences had gotten louder and faster, and it was easy to see that this really struck a chord with her. "Now," she continued, "to complete our plan we must enter together. I am currently more popular than Victoria and as such should overpower any such negative comments she will send your way. As long as we avoid the computer geeks, our day and the invites to the party will go perfect." She smiled walking up the front steps of the school, waiting for the darker haired girl to catch up.

Pulling open the door Bethany allowed Brianna to enter the building first; following behind her with a certain grace and charm that Brianna can't even carry on a good day. Everyone began whispering as Bethany pulled Brianna down the hall. "Grab your books and meet me at my locker, and we'll start the day."

"Bitches, both of them; but Brianna's more pathetic. I mean having a crush on a geek, who is like in love with like another geek. The red headed one with the affiliation for the color purple. And Bethany dumped her best chance at true happiness, because she wasn't ready for a relationship. God, both of them are pathetic," Victoria's nasally voice ringing in Brianna's ears. The mean girl who spread the hateful, spiteful gossip was chatting with Crystal. The class hoe; who believed anything her fearless leader said- without question.

As Brianna continued down the hall, she heard laughter, she heard jokes, she heard calls of I love you. But she didn't hear anymore pity or gossip. Then she saw them; Tyler and Zach mind you, the latter didn't even notice her. The blonder, taller and sadder boy did and held her gaze for a few seconds before he blushed. Sensing the obvious knowledge of the other half of the story, Tyler stood up and approached her. Leaving Zach to follow in his wake; not pleased at Brianna's entrance, but pleased that Tyler had taken initiative.

"Miss DeBraggio how nice of you to drop into our hallway, whom would you, be looking for." Tyler's slick voice was sliding back into place; obviously hoping to intimidate her enough to leave without Bethany. "Well, we wouldn't want her to be alone in the hall- she would get prayed on by others, would we Zach?" Motioning for the other boy to come closer they each took an arm.

"Tyler fucking Garcia, get your damn spoiled ass away from her! You too Zacharias, or I swear I will kick you so hard your grandchildren will be born without balls. I mean it this time, you thought you could get away with it well fuck you. Come on Brianna, our IQs are dropping just by being near them." And with a flourish Bethany strode off impatiently, and Brianna followed. As if the roles were reversed…


End file.
